<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by fivedragonsstudios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295388">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios'>fivedragonsstudios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Bad Ass Bilbo, Bilbo is a Dwobbit, Blood, Injury, M/M, No Beta, Not Canon Compliant, Thorin can be dumb, he was around for Smaug's attack on Erebor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>hobbitficcollect</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Prancing Pony inn was busy with activity, and not for the first time, Thorin wondered why they had to meet here. He looked over the company and saw none of them were fully at ease here. Men surrounded them, and a few Halflings, but no other dwarrow besides their number were present. Looking at Gandalf he decided to ask again and hoped he would get a straight answer.</p><p>“Why are we meeting your burglar here?” Gandalf met his gaze and raised his brow. “Because this is where he said we could meet him.” Thorin took in a breath “Yes, but <i>why</i>?” Surely this spot was too crowded. They had business to discuss that Thorin didn’t want others to know.</p><p>“We can discuss the terms elsewhere Thorin, he just wants to meet you all here first. To get a read on you all.” Who was this person that Gandalf had found? “Get a read on us? Why??” Gandalf looked away, a thoughtful gaze coming across slowly. “He has had bad experiences with dwarrow. He is slightly hesitant about joining due to this.” </p><p>The company shared glances, and Thorin saw Balin frown at the news. Gandalf smiled “I wouldn’t dwell on it though, your group is an honorable bunch!!” Meaning the other dwarrow hadn’t been honorable. There were  bad lot in all races he guessed...except for the Halflings apparently. That race was full of gentle and kind folk. </p><p>Of course, his group, and most other dwarrow didn’t trust outsiders. So perhaps the bad experience had just been the other dwarrow acting normally. “You said it was a halfling right? I thought none of them left their homes being the type to not be welcoming to outsiders.” Gandalf raised a brow, but he wasn’t the one to answer.</p><p>“Oh? Can’t the same be said about your type Master Dwarf? Or rather, you certainly travel more than the Hobbits, but you are no warmer to races beyond your own.” Thorin turned, for the voice was behind him. A cloaked figure was standing a small space from his chair, all he could see of the face was a smile. </p><p>As for the rest of the stranger's body, it too was covered by the cloak, and all he saw were rather large and bare feet covered in hair. A shift of the stranger moving had him looking back up. Arms covered in gloves and a long-sleeved shirt and he caught sight of the hilt of what could only be considered as a dagger, but for one as short as this stranger it could be a sword.</p><p>Then the stranger lowered their hood and long golden-brown hair was uncovered. It held braids in the style of dwarrow and was pulled back in a ponytail. For a brief moment, Thorin wondered if this was a female, but the voice had been male enough. Then Thorin saw the eyes, sparkling like twin emeralds and mischief held there to match the grin and felt like his whole world was centered on this one male.</p><p>It couldn’t be. His One had died during Smaug’s attack on Erebor. Shaking himself from the feeling he scowled “Who are you to pass such judgment on dwarrow?” The stranger looked him over and Thorin swore he saw something hard and cold join the mirth in the gaze. “Bilbo Baggins, at your service” he bowed and then looked over the group as a whole. “Is this all that is going?” </p><p>Then Thorin realized. This was their fourteenth. The one Gandalf said would be their burglar. “You don’t look like a burglar...or like any other halfling for that matter.” Bilbo turned his gaze on him again, and there was definitely steel in those eyes. “They are called Hobbits, not halflings” Thorin was taken aback by how cold the voice now sounded.</p><p>Then the cheer was fully back as if it had never left. “Just as you like dwarrow and not dwarves I’d imagine.” Bilbo chuckled a little and Thorin had to blink just to make sure he was still here in the present. Such a swift change, it made him feel uneasy for some reason. Thorin was still stunned, so Balin spoke next.</p><p>“Right, we’ll all keep that in mind, Master Baggins. To answer your question, this is the limit to our group.” Bilbo nodded, then moved to the free chair that was next to Gandalf. The half--Hobbit sat with just a small adjustment to his dagger, and that’s when Thorin noticed all the throwing knives strapped to the smaller chest. </p><p>Now that he was really looking, this Hobbit was a lot thinner than the few present. More muscular too, not in a bad way, just in a way that showed he was used to fighting. How odd. “So Bilbo my boy, I imagine you were here from the start? How do you feel about joining us?” Thorin frowned. What? The Hobbit had already been at the inn?? </p><p>Bilbo turned to Gandalf “Oh, I think we can get along well enough. We can talk terms somewhere a bit more private of course.” Bilbo looked around the inn, his gaze lingering on the few Hobbit’s present. “We already have eyes on us after all.” Thorin looked himself, and sure enough, the other Hobbit’s were watching them with frowns as they ate and drank.</p><p>“I wouldn’t worry about them Master Oakenshield, they will just gossip that they saw me with a group of dwarrow. That Mad Baggins, off on another adventure.” Bilbo laughed and it was like gentle bells were ringing. Thorin turned and stared at Bilbo “I...did not introduce myself.” Bilbo sobered up, a more serious expression resting on his features.</p><p>“Oh, you do not need to. I have heard plenty about the king under the mountain after all. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror.” Bilbo smiled gently “I also know what the main gist of this quest is, but we shouldn’t talk about it here, certainly.” Thorin gave a nod in agreement. So far all his assumptions about their burglar were being swept aside by the force that was Bilbo in front of him.</p><p>Bilbo looked at Gandalf “I bet you had a more private place in mind?” Gandalf looked back at the Hobbit “I was hoping you would open your smial to us.” Bilbo’s smile dropped and a brief look of pain danced across his features. “It is not mine anymore, unfortunately. That’s the main reason I said to meet me here.”  </p><p>Gandalf looked surprised and opened his mouth “This is not the time Gandalf.” Gandalf closed his mouth and nodded. Thorin just frowned, wondering about the exchange, and what it meant. Then Gandalf sighed “I must admit that I did not think of another option” Bilbo shook his head with a smile returned. “Of course you didn’t.”</p><p>Bilbo looked thoughtful. “There is an abandoned farm not far from here, we could stay in the old barn there if you dwarrow are agreeable to it?” Thorin looked at his group and knew they had been hoping for some soft beds at least for tonight. “Or at least discuss there, but perhaps that could wait if you wanted a night of rest.”</p><p>Thorin found himself looking at Bilbo again. The smaller male shrugged and just smiled again. Thorin looked at the group again. On one hand, he wanted to discuss this with their burglar as soon as they could, on the other, the group was already tired from travel. “I think staying for the night wouldn’t hurt.” </p><p>Many of the group relaxed a little at the words, only Balin and Dwalin still looked even slightly tense. Thorin was glad, and then a tap came to his arm. He looked over and found a Hobbit standing there. “Terribly sorry, but I was wondering, are we to take it that <i>he</i> is leaving with you all?” The Hobbit sent a hard look at Bilbo, who didn’t even blink, but just continued to smile.</p><p>Thorin gave a nod “That is the idea if he is agreeable to our travels.” The Hobbit smiled nicely enough, but something about it had him touching his sword hilt. “Good” again the Hobbit looked at Bilbo “I have it on high authority that Bag End is going to the Sackville-Baggins!”</p><p>Bilbo frowned, and then looked angry. The Hobbit by Thorin took a step back from the gaze and Thorin felt a shiver. “Well...they will make much better neighbors to you then.” The Hobbit nodded “Indeed!” Thorin looked between the two, feeling like he was missing something. “You will also be glad to hear I don’t plan on returning, I’m sure.”</p><p>The Hobbit did indeed look happy at the news “Well then! I am glad that has been made clear. Good day to you dwarves. Bilbo.” The last was said with a small glare, then the Hobbit was off. Bilbo sighed and shook his head. “Finally got what they wanted, those Sackville-Baggins’” Thorin still felt confused. </p><p>“Why do I feel like he was insulting you lad?” It was Balin that said this and Bilbo looked at his advisor. “Oh...well, in a way he was. The Sackville-Baggins have wanted Bag End for a long time now.” Bilbo smiled “However since it was my father's house and he gave it to my mother in his will, we have lived there for almost as long.”</p><p>Balin frowned and Thorin again felt like something was missing. “So why are they getting it now?” Bilbo’s smile faded and he sighed “My mother passed, and well...they don’t see me as fit to inherit a Hobbit home.” He waved his hand in the air “I wouldn’t mind as much since I hardly lived there to begin with, but I was rather hoping that those particular Hobbits had not gotten it.”</p><p>Thorin blinked “Then...you are without a home?” Bilbo shrugged “It never truly felt like home to begin with. The Hobbits have never really made me feel welcome.” Thorin and Balin shared a look “You are one of them though” Bilbo blinked then sent a glare at Gandalf, who actually flinched a little. Bilbo pinched the bridge of his nose then looked at them all before speaking again. </p><p>“I am not technically one of the Hobbits.” Bilbo seemed to straighten more “I am a dwobbit, so really only half a Hobbit.” He motioned to the Hobbit who had come over “That was one of my neighbors and he was especially against a dwarf and...her son...living in the Shire. Yet since it was all legally allowed, we stayed.” </p><p>Thorin stared and then realized what Bilbo had actually said. Their burglar was half-dwarf through his mother. No wonder he was so different from the other Hobbits around. It was because he wasn’t one at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hush fell at their table. Thorin could tell a good portion of the group were still processing what Bilbo had revealed to them. “If my inheritance is an issue to you, I am more than happy to part ways now.” Thorin blinked then shook his head “No, it is of no issue. It is just surprising. Not many dwarrow marry outside of our race.” </p><p>Bilbo seemed to study him “Indeed” the dwobbit smiled again. “Well then, basically the insult that was hidden is that I am only half deserving of a home in the Shire, and not even that to most.” The smaller male sighed “As a double the Hobbits I disliked the most that were related to my father get the place in my stead.”</p><p>Bilbo shrugged “He was also implying that he was glad to be rid of trash like myself.” Thorin scowled and sent a dark look over at the offending Hobbit. The Hobbit in question had been watching them again and gave a small start at the look. “Master Oakenshield.”</p><p>Thorin pulled his gaze back to Bilbo “I assure you that isn’t nearly the worst thing to happen to me. Well, as far as insults go anyway.” The dwobbit looked around the table and smiled “Besides the Shire is much too quiet at times, the Hobbits lead such peaceful lives…” Something like longing entered Bilbo’s gaze.</p><p>Thorin had a feeling that their burglar wished he had been a bit more accepted. “Well, if our quest is successful, you may have a home with us, Master Baggins.” Bilbo blinked and the other dwarves were nodding in agreement. “You are part dwarf after all, and we would never turn the kind away.” Bilbo grinned, and Thorin felt at a loss for breath. “Well! Now I am especially eager to hear of this quest! I will be patient though, I am sure you are all weary from traveling.”</p><p>Thorin gave a nod and the group chatted among themselves. He caught a look of excitement and mischief on Kili’s face and sighed before his nephew spoke. “So if you’re part dwarf, where were you born? Also how old are you, and why do you look like a Hobbit?” Bilbo chuckled “My, so many at once!”</p><p>Bilbo moved to face Kili better and Thorin found himself curious about the answers as well. “I was born in a mountain, I am about the same age as Master Oakenshield I believe, and I just do...luck of the draw of mixed races I guess. I assure you despite my looks, my skin is tough, and I’ve been quite good at fighting. Plus my hair grows a bit thicker.”</p><p>Thorin frowned, Bilbo didn’t say which mountain. Kili picked up on this too, judging by his next question. “Which mountain?” Bilbo frowned and looked around the group as if unsure whether to answer. “Well...most dwarrow do not believe me…” Bilbo’s gaze lingered on Thorin and he raised a brow in question.</p><p>Bilbo sighed “Erebor, I was born in Erebor.” Another hush fell and Bilbo looked around again. Kili looked like he may burst. Thorin gave his nephew a warning look and Kili shifted in his seat before calming a little. Bilbo chuckled suddenly, breaking the silence.</p><p>“Interesting. Other dwarrow have yelled at and cursed me for claiming such. All of you are rather pleasant in comparison even with silence.” Thorin then remembered that Gandalf had said Bilbo had experienced bad interactions with dwarrow before now. Had Bilbo felt like an outsider to both races that made his halves up until now?</p><p>That would be fixed as soon as possible. Especially since Balin, Dwalin and himself had lived in the Lonely Mountain. “There is no reason for us to doubt such a claim Master Baggins.” Bilbo met his gaze “Indeed? That is good to know.” Balin frowned deeply “Then were you there...when the dragon came?”</p><p>Bilbo looked at the table “Yes” Thorin knew the pain reflected in those green eyes. He felt it himself too. Balin looked at Thorin “I think with knowing that, our discussions should happen sooner.” Bilbo lifted his gaze “Why? Surely it can wait, you all need rest.” Thorin crossed his arms and looked around the group.</p><p>They all nodded to show they agreed with Balin now. “Take us to your barn Master Baggins” Bilbo looked confused, glancing around the group and then focusing on Gandalf. The wizard gave a nod of his own and Bilbo sighed. “Very well, it isn’t very far” the dwobbit slid off his seat and raised the hood of his cloak as he walked for the exit.</p><p>Thorin stood and followed, and soon did the rest of the group. They must have made a sight indeed, judging by how others watched them pass. They walked in silence, and it wasn’t until they were out of town that Thorin found he couldn’t hear Bilbo walking at all. He was extra silent, and Thorin was sure if he hadn’t been watching the dwobbit, that he wouldn’t have known he was even there.</p><p>Bilbo would make a good burglar indeed. Maybe this quest would go more smoothly than he had at first thought. That was if Bilbo agreed to come. Thorin could see no reason for the dwobbit to deny them though. Especially if he had indeed been born in Erebor and been there for Smaug’s arrival.</p><p>Surely the dwobbit wanted to return home… Bilbo looked back at him then moved to the side a little “Here we are then.” Thorin halted and looked around. Sure enough, they had arrived at the farm, and an old barn stood in front of them. “It’s a Baggins property, but no one has lived here for ages…” Thorin felt surprised “So you owned this too?”</p><p>Bilbo lowered his hood and looked thoughtful. “I suppose I did in a way. My father as a Baggins owned quite a lot of land and properties. A lot of it was rented out or cared for by other Hobbits. I guess that would make him about equal to a duke or maybe an earl…” Bilbo shrugged “It doesn’t matter, none of it will go to me now.”</p><p>Bilbo entered the barn and Thorin stared after him. Bilbo was denied his birthright, much like he was. Shaking his head, he entered the barn as well, and the other dwarrow came inside as well. They all settled down in some old straw and Balin got out their contract.</p><p>“Our quest Master Baggins is to retake Erebor.” Bilbo looked surprised “Really? What about Smaug?” Thorin looked at Balin who nodded “Well, we are hoping he is dead or perhaps even sleeping...and that we can go in, get what we want and then get aid from our brothers in the Iron Hills.” Bilbo nodded then gave a light “Oh.”</p><p>The dwobbit sighed “So you intend for me to go fetch this something?” Thorin nodded and Bilbo took the contract to read it over. “Hm...one fourteenth...burial arrangements...it looks to be in order. What am I fetching precisely?” Thorin steadied himself “The Arkenstone” Bilbo brought his head up from the contract and looked shocked.</p><p>“You know it correct?” Bilbo scoffed “Of course I do! It’s said to be the thing that drove King Thror to madness!!” Thorin grimaced a little, feeling shame at his family's failures. Bilbo sighed “Well, I guess we better pray that Smaug is dead, I don’t quite like the idea of sneaking about with a live dragon there still.” </p><p>Bilbo moved his bag to his front and then rummaged a bit before bringing a quill out and signed the proper spot. Thorin noticed the dwobbit signed with his right hand. This only stood out to him because Bilbo’s weapons were tied in the way to be used by the left hand. Odd...why wouldn’t he use his prominent hand for fighting?  </p><p>Bilbo handed the contract to Balin and returned the quill to his bag. Balin looked over the signature and nodded in satisfaction. Bilbo rubbed at his right hand and looked thoughtful again. “You will all need ponies I imagine. That is a rather long way to walk after all.” Thorin nodded “What about you?” Kili asked and Bilbo smiled “Oh, I already have my own pony. A quite reliable one at that.” </p><p>Kili nodded, and then the group started to find spots to sleep. Bilbo chose a spot that was separated from the others. Thorin guessed it was due to the fact that the dwobbit wasn’t sure about them quite yet. It was understandable, they were all strangers after all. </p><p>Thorin settled down somewhere between Bilbo and the rest and Bilbo gave him an almost lazy look before laying down. It was quiet in the barn, but it felt secured and warm. The group might not get many chances to relax even this much once they really started to travel. </p><p>Thorin sighed and closed his eyes. They would wake early and start the long journey home. He couldn’t wait, and hopefully, the others were just as eager. Relaxing as much as he could, he soon fell asleep and dreamed of being back in the halls of his home, with a shorter male of short golden-brown curls at his side. It didn’t even occur to him to question that it was the same color as Bilbo’s hair as he slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bilbo was up before the sun was, and the others as well. He quietly rolled up his bedroll, gathered his bag and then shouldered it before walking to the front of the barn. Opening the door just enough for him to slip through, he took in the new day. It was quiet, the silence of pre-dawn still gripping the air.</p><p>A familiar caw had him smiling and he held out his arm. Soon enough a raven landed there and rubbed its beak against him “Ah, hello my friend, do you bring news?” The raven cawed and seemed to nod and Bilbo slipped back inside, closing the door then sitting at it. He pat the ground with his free hand and the bird complied. </p><p>Bilbo got some meat and fed it to the raven before taking the rolled parchments. Unrolling them he looked over the group, then started to read. “Hm” he shuffled through the papers as quietly as he could only looking up when Gandalf stirred, and then rose for the day. </p><p>The wizard came next to him “What news my boy?” Bilbo shook his head “The Sackville-Baggins did indeed get Bag End. It says they are to auction off what they don’t want to keep.” Gandalf looked upset and Bilbo grinned “Don’t worry I already <i>relieved</i> the place of some choice items that I wouldn’t let anyone else have...except perhaps Drogo. He and Hamfast were really the only ones pleasant to me.”</p><p>Gandalf got out his pipe and before long was smoking. “What other news?” Bilbo sighed, shuffling through the papers again. “I don’t get anything, the Thain sends his apologies, but he already pulled strings by allowing me to stay as long as I did after she passed…” Gandalf pat his back and he just smiled gently.</p><p>“I just wish it wasn’t <i>them</i> Gandalf” the wizard nodded “Selling all those heirlooms! My father would die of a broken heart if he hadn’t already passed so long ago.” Bilbo shook his head and got to the last page. “Oh no…” Gandalf looked over “We need to leave, they're doing an assessment of all their properties ‘first thing in the morning’ starting with the empty ones.” </p><p>Gandalf got up and Bilbo tucked the papers away before standing himself. “Rin, to me” the raven lifted off the ground and got on his shoulder and he went to wake the closest dwarf while Gandalf did the same. After short explanations, and some grumbling they got the group underway.</p><p>Many a curious glance was cast towards his raven, but Bilbo ignored these in favor of guiding them to a farm nearby where they could get ponies, and where his own was staying. Bilbo was almost relaxing when an unfortunately familiar voice rang out “Bilbo! My, is that really you?” </p><p>Holding back a groan, he smiled and turned “Aunt Lobelia! Good Morning.” The Hobbitess smiled, but it wasn’t a pleasant look at all. “Why I was just heading to that empty farm I own now. Strange running into you…” Bilbo saw her look over the dwarrow and smirk coldly “With company that suits you better.”</p><p>Bilbo kept his smile despite feeling like he would rather rip his tongue out then be polite to this woman. “Indeed? Well, I am about to join these esteemed members of the mountains on their travels.” Esteemed indeed, one was a King for Mahal’s sake! Lobelia just met his gaze with cold eyes that only made him angry. </p><p>“I hear you may not return, I do hope you find a rest much like your mother.” Bilbo widened his eyes and ground his teeth, then laughed as if the insult had been nothing. “Indeed! One can only hope right?” Lobelia almost sneered but caught herself. </p><p>“Quite, well I suppose I should leave you to it, Bilbo Deadearth.” Bilblo felt like he might strangle her then and there. Some of this must have shown on his face, for Lobelia hurried off in a huff. Bilbo took a deep breath and let it out. Then he headed towards the farm with the ponies again.</p><p>Kili ran up to his side “Was she insulting you too? I only ask because you look awfully angry Master Boggins.” Bilbo raised a brow at the incorrect name but figured it was better than the one Lobelia had used. “Yes, Hobbits are quite good at making insults sound like a polite conversation.”</p><p>He looked over the other dwarrow, and Rin on his shoulder gave a caw. “I suppose it won’t hurt to translate since we’re leaving, and I don’t have to see that dreadful woman again.” He adjusted his pack and rubbed at his right arm. He hadn’t done his stretches this morning. Oh well. “Let’s see, she rubbed it in my face that she got all my dad’s properties. Which I threw back by hinting that I was with important people.” Kili nodded and Bilbo pet Rin’s head absently.</p><p>“Then she practically said she wished I would die. Which, I in turn...well, I didn’t agree with her per se, but I made it seem that it didn’t matter all that much, or...made it seem that the insult didn’t bother me.” Kili looked shocked and Bilbo shrugged. “Then she called me Deadearth, which, well, is one of the worst insults a Hobbit can give. It essentially means I am disowned, without a home, and worthless.”</p><p>Bilbo looked ahead “It can also double to mean I’m not a proper Hobbit at all, which I’m sure was her full intent.” Rin gave a soft caw and rubbed his cheek, and he smiled gently. “No matter! Master Oakenshield has offered me a home, correct? So she couldn’t be more wrong, that Aunt of mine!” Kili frowned “Aunt? That woman is related to you??” </p><p>Bilbo nodded “Unfortunately, yes. Through my father's side of the family. With Bag End in her name now, well dear me she is now equal to a duchess with the Sackville ties!” He sneered “So much power for such poor mannered people. It sickens me, and puts my heart at unease.” </p><p>He shook his head “I tried to give it to a better lot, but the Hobbits were already mad enough that my mother and I were allowed to stay.” Kili nodded to show he understood. “Oh...I am afraid she insulted you all as well. She said your lovely group was where I belonged, so essentially she called you all worthless as well. I do apologize on her behalf.” </p><p>Kili blinked then looked back at the other dwarrow. Bilbo looked back as well, his gaze lingering on Thorin. His One. Not that he could do anything about such a connection. Thorin was king, and well...he was the son of a shieldmaiden. Plus, it seemed Thorin had yet to recognize him from their days at Erebor. </p><p>“Honestly, I am glad to be free of her, this was the most pleasant she’s been the whole time I’ve known her!” He chuckled as he saw varying looks of shock and anger. Kili just looked surprised again. Bilbo waved his hand in the air “Best let it rest, there isn’t anything to be done about it anyhow.” Kili nodded and they reached the barn.</p><p>Bilbo went to fetch his pony while the dwarrow made their own arrangements. When he came out on his brown pony stallion, the others were tying their things to their newly bought ponies-and one horse for Gandalf. Bilbo watched quietly and wondered just how dangerous this trip may be. </p><p>Once everyone was ready, he fell to the back of the group. Even if this group felt far more accepting of him so far than other dwarrow he had met, he knew he held no standing. No standing in the Shire, and no standing in Erebor… Maybe he was worthless. Sighing lightly, he felt Rin shift on his shoulder and he pet his raven gently.</p><p>This was a new adventure, and he was returning to Erebor, his other home. Thorin had already claimed him welcome there. Depending on what they ran into during their trip, he could prove himself before seeing the mountain once again. Then again it could be peaceful and boring.</p><p>Bilbo shook his head and knew what happened, happened. All he could do is keep his sharp ears out for any danger, and hope for safe travels while being prepared for the worst. Smiling, he trailed behind his new group into whatever this new trip would bring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So where did you get that raven from, Master Baggins?” Bilbo looked up at Balin from caring for his blades, then finishing before answering. “Rin was a gift, well rather his mother was a gift, and he decided to stay with me after...well after she passed.” Rin cawed gently and Bilbo pet his friend's head.</p><p>“Who gifted her to you?” Bilbo huffed “A friend” his eyes went briefly to Thorin. Balin only nodded as if the dwarf understood. Bilbo looked around the group and realized he only knew three of the current group. He, of course, could guess that Fili and Kili were related to Thorin in some way.</p><p>The brothers looked too much like some of the other Durin’s that Bilbo had known in passing. Well...besides Dis. It then hit him and he pointed to the two “Aha! You are Dis’ sons no? I never thought she would actually settle down, even when she did find her One!!”</p><p>Fili and Kili shared a look then focused on him “You knew our mother?” Bilbo nodded “Certainly not...very well, but we talked sometimes. She could be a force to reckon with!” The brothers smiled “She still is!” They laughed and Bilbo chuckled then rubbed his right arm.</p><p>“Did you get hurt?” Bilbo blinked and then smiled “Oh...dreadfully sorry. It is an old injury that sometimes still aches. I usually stretch and I have an ointment for it...but well, I wanted to avoid Lobelia, so I quite forgot to this morning.” He huffed “That woman still managed to bump into us anyway.”</p><p>Well, as an upside, he would never have to see or deal with her again. Then he saw some tight looks in the group and he waved a hand in front of him “I assure you, I can still fight! It...it does not weaken me in any way!!” Just then their healer-Oin-came over “I’d still like a look lad, just to know what we’re dealing with.”</p><p>Bilbo sighed, but by now, he was used to such things. “Yes, yes, certainly master healer!” He did not want to take his shirt off, for a second gift that he wore would raise more questions than Rin had. That and since the giver didn’t seem to recall the giving...well, it was best not to complicate things more.</p><p>So instead he adjusted his shirt before tugging off the glove on his right hand and then he rolled up the sleeve all the way to his shoulder. He flexed his fingers and then rolled the shoulder a bit. Oin simply checked the arm over, not making one comment about the burn scars that covered the whole arm.</p><p>Bilbo could see that Balin had already figured out where such scars could come from. Thorin soon figured it out as well, then Dwalin, if looking at their faces said anything. One of the others of the group just had to ask. “How did you get those then?” </p><p>Bilbo looked towards Nori and raised a brow “Oh...well, from when Smaug attacked Erebor. I nearly died in fact...my mother was terribly distraught over it. The healers we went to, well they wanted to cut the whole limb off! My mother wasn’t having it though! She made sure I kept it, and I can still use it, but it took a long time healing, it did.”</p><p>Oin nodded “It healed quite well, but it still bothers you?” Bilbo shrugged “Sometimes...if I go without the stretches or if I uh...well, sometimes!” Oin gave him a sharp look and Bilbo just rolled his sleeve down and got his glove back on. “It won’t keep me from doing my share of fighting.” </p><p>Bilbo knew how other dwarrow might view him weaker due to the old injury. It <i>was</i> old though. Oin nodded “Aye, it doesn’t look weakened. It being sore causes some thought as to the cause… If it gets worse, you tell me right away.” Bilbo nodded “Of course!” Oin seemed satisfied and walked away. </p><p>Bilbo sighed and then was joined by Kili on his log. “Tell us about your mother!” Bilbo felt a tight ache, but smiled past it “Oh, well… My mother was a lovely dwarrowdam, or so others said. Her hair was quite light in color. Even lighter than my own! Let’s see...she was a shieldmaiden of Erebor, and she met my dad...well, actually she never did really explain how they met!”</p><p>Bilbo paused with a thoughtful frown “Hm, quite odd now that I think about it. Hobbits normally don’t go past Bree, and even fewer go even that far.” Why would his dad go to Erebor? It was very far from the Shire. Then their smail...or rather, their old home… His mother always said their father built it just for her.</p><p>“Perhaps she traveled to the Blue Mountains?” Bilbo looked at Balin as the question broke his thoughts. “Ah...yes...perhaps. In any case, they met, then she had me. After Smaug, we moved to the Shire and I have traveled around taking odd jobs while she just...sort of settled there.”</p><p>He sighed “She was never the same after dad died and after I got hurt. It’s like she just lost her fighting spirit.” Bilbo felt the shadow of morose, but then shook it off quickly “Well, she always said I had enough spirit for the both of us, so I can’t imagine she was...too upset at our situation.” </p><p>Bilbo moved his head away from the group and scanned the open lands nearby. Soon the Shire would be left behind. A part of him was sad for the parting, while a bigger part was excited to be returning to Erebor. The mountain was his true home after all.</p><p>“It feels strange, leaving her here, but it would be rather silly to drag her all the way to the Lonely Mountain for a proper funeral…” At least she was laid to rest, and her grave had not been unmarked. Looking back to camp he smiled “I am sure she is still quite content. She was an odd dwarf who didn’t grumble and complain much.” </p><p>Bilbo swore he saw a spark of recognition in Balin’s eyes, but he soon brushed it off. The advisor was very smart, but Bilbo doubted he knew every single shieldmaiden of their old home. Thinking of Erebor again, he then realized something “Oh...how are we getting in? Aren’t all the entrances sealed off in one manner or another?”</p><p>The group looked at Thorin who glanced at Gandalf “We have a map, and a key” Bilbo smiled. “A map? Truly? May I see it??” He felt a rush of excitement. If things were different, he would have become a scribe or even a charter. Bilbo always made his own maps of all the places he went to. Heck, he even had ones for the inside of Erebor. </p><p>Thorin seemed to hesitate “Come on if I am helping to snatch that stone, I need to know how I am getting inside right?” Thorin looked to Balin, who nodded and then Thorin handed it over. Bilbo could not truly blame the King. Dwarrow were a secretive sort after all. </p><p>Bilbo gently unrolled the map and then adjusted against the light of the fire to see it better. “Rather good…” His eyes scanned the runes and then he lifted it to the sky, to gain many curious glances. “This has moon runes you know” a hush came over the camp and he lowered his gaze from the map. </p><p>They were all staring at him now like he had grown an extra head. “Of course, why did I not think of that sooner?” Gandalf said, and looked thoughtful “Can you read them, Bilbo?” Blinking, he looked at the map again “Well, sure I could. However, they are not showing to this specific moon, unfortunately, and I am quite out of practice to tell when the best moon is…”</p><p>He lowered the map “Sorry...I rather got your hopes up to dash them again, didn’t I?” Gandalf shook his head “Nonsense! We know something about the map we didn’t before.” Bilbo rolled the map up and handed it back to Thorin with a small smile. “Where did you learn about moon runes? The practice died long ago.”</p><p>Bilbo shrugged “My mother's...grandfather?” He thought about it “Yes...I believe it was her grandfather. Before he died he told his son, who told her, who told me. I did want to be the type that recorded maps and the like back then…” He looked to his pack and then dragged it to him. </p><p>“So I started learning about all sorts of runes that went into maps, including the hidden kind. Moon Runes can be a bit tricky, especially since even when I was learning the knowledge of it was...fading.” He pulled out the map he had been looking for “I still have managed to do something similar…” He lifted the map, and extra letters glowed to life.</p><p>“It’s...it’s not exactly the same uh...way? Practice? It does have the hidden results of only being shown under a certain moon though.” Balin looked excited somehow, and Ori was looking at him in awe. Bilbo flushed and lowered the map “I only had my grandfather’s and mother's guidance on it...so it’s not really anything too special.”</p><p>Rolling up that map, he dug in for another and rolled it out on the ground. “So, that map that Thorin has, it looks like it's for the door to this hall.” Bilbo tapped the map in the spot he recalled such an exit being and ran his finger along it. “Hm, it’s fairly close to where I imagine Smaug would gather all that treasure.”</p><p>Ori came closer, sitting on the side that Kili was not occupying. “Where did you get this map?” Bilbo was still looking it over and planning a safe route. “Oh, I drew it, I used to walk all over Erebor after all. So when I recovered enough that I could draw again, I started mapping out what I could recall.”  </p><p>Bilbo heard a gasp and lifted his head “Your memory is that good?” Bilbo looked at Ori and saw more awe there “Uh...yes? I mean, I used to live in the mountain. It’s...not paths that I only explored once the whole time. The mountain holds many secrets…” He caught a look from Thorin and could feel Kili vibrating at his side </p><p>“Which I will withhold for now, you all will get to see it yourselves after all.” Smiling, he rolled up his own map and tucked it back into his pack. “How many maps do you have?” Bilbo chuckled “Many, maybe I can show you later Master Ori when certain trouble makers aren’t about.” </p><p>Kili gave an offended sounding gasp, but Bilbo could see the prince wasn’t truly hurt by his words. Ori smiled gently “I would like that” Bilbo nodded and started to relax a little. This group of dwarrow were far more pleasant than the last one he had traveled with. </p><p>“So, where are you from then Master Ori, if you don’t mind me asking?” The dwarf didn’t and told him about the Blue Mountain, which is one of the few places that he had never traveled to before. They spent the rest of the night exchanging stories, and Ori soon found out that Bilbo was an excellent way to learn more about Hobbits.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh look, I managed to update this sooner than I thought. I hope you all enjoy this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorin was equally awed and baffled at Bilbo. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Bilbo was his One off of him, but knew it was impossible. Then the dwobbit showed his scars, and Thorin could only admire the other male’s strength. Many had died from similar injuries, yet Bilbo continued to thrive.</p><p>Thorin could also see how much it hurt him to speak of his dwarrowdam mother. The passing must be very fresh. If Thorin thought that was enough, it soon was revealed that Bilbo had noticed a hidden message on the map; though it could not yet be read. Shifting in his seat, he was glad that the dwobbit had read the look about the secrets of the mountain correctly.</p><p>The last thing he needed when they reached Erebor is for Kili to use the information of those paths for some mischief. Now the dwobbit was just talking with Ori and exchanging stories of Hobbits and dwarrow and his travels. “So you can’t grow a beard?” Kili asked and Bilbo chuckled.</p><p>Thorin saw Bilbo rub his smooth cheeks “No...I do have a trick of sorts though.” Thorin watched as Bilbo let loose his ponytail, the braids and loose hair alike falling down to well past his shoulders. Thorin noted that Bilbo’s hair was curly.</p><p>Then Bilbo made some adjustments and soon had some of his hair tied up under his nose in such a manner that it looked like he had a mustache. The chin area was clear, but Thorin could imagine that anyone who didn’t know better-or notice the pointy ears and large feet-would think Bilbo was just short for a dwarf.</p><p>“See?” Bilbo ran his hand along the hair as if stroking his beard and Kili burst out laughing. “That...that is wonderfully ridiculous!” Bilbo nodded with a grin, then let his hair loose again. Then Thorin saw the beads within the braids and blinked. One was obviously for family, though he could not place which one.</p><p>One was normally used for fighters or warriors. Thorin even spotted one that was normally used for representing that he had saved the life of someone important. Bilbo’s other braids didn’t have beads, but rather helped keep his hair from his eyes. </p><p>Most dwarrow wouldn’t bother, but Thorin imagined with the way that Bilbo’s curled that it was a bit more tricky to tame than a simple push behind the ears. Thorin decided he liked it better when Bilbo had his hair down, but of course, didn’t mention this and the dwobbit soon had it back into a ponytail.</p><p>“So, what path are we taking to Erebor?” Balin set to explaining and Thorin let the conversation fade to the background, his gaze never leaving the dwobbit. Bilbo caught him and met his gaze with a raised brow. Thorin looked towards the fire as if he hadn’t been staring, and he swore he heard the dwobbit chuckle.</p><p>Soon movement caught his attention and he lifted his gaze to see Bilbo was stretching. “Are we taking watches yet, or waiting until we leave the Shire?” Thorin frowned “We are still in the Shire?” Bilbo nodded “Indeed! Though we are on the borders, I imagine that after tomorrow we will properly be out of Hobbit lands.” </p><p>Thorin nodded, trusting Bilbo’s knowledge of lands he had lived in. Thorin thought about it “Is there much danger here?” Bilbo shrugged “Perhaps the occasional bandit. Rangers patrol and keep a fair amount of trouble away...but it’s always wise to stay safe than be sorry… Or so I always think.” Bilbo shrugged again and Thorin looked at Dwalin.  </p><p>“We could do four-hour rotations for now, then as we travel do two hours.” Thorin nodded and Bilbo smiled “I will take first watch then if you don’t mind.” None of the dwarrow objected so Bilbo walked a little bit away to a spot that would give him a better view of the whole camp and the surrounding area.</p><p>A nudge to his side had him focusing on Balin. “Do you remember him from Erebor?” Thorin shook his head and Balin looked thoughtful. “Nor do I...not that I think he lied, what with his arm…” Thorin nodded with a grim line to his mouth. There were, of course, other ways to get such scars, but for him, it just proved Bilbo’s claim.</p><p>“His mother was a shieldmaiden...I knew a few of them, but not overly well.” Balin sighed “It is interesting that he can tell when moonrunes have been used and has found a similar method. That will be useful when we restore the old tomes.” Thorin nodded, and then Dwalin joined them.</p><p>The rest of the company were getting ready to rest for the night. Thorin looked at his cousin and friend “Do you remember him?” Dwalin shook his head “I mostly focused on the guard, it sounds like he was more the scholarly type.” Thorin found himself looking towards the dwobbit.</p><p>So, three of the dwarves from Erebor didn’t recognize the dwobbit. “I wonder if he used a different name. Bilbo is not very dwarf-like.” Thorin raised his brows and looked at Balin, who looked thoughtful “It’s likely a Hobbit name, to help him fit in better here in the Shire.” Thorin wondered if that could be true, or if the dwobbit had always gone by Bilbo.</p><p>Shaking his head he looked for their dwobbit and found him in a different spot. “I suppose we can ask and learn more. I also believe him, but I would feel better knowing exactly what he did back before Smaug arrived.” Both Balin and Dwalin nodded, then Dwalin went off to let Bilbo know to change with him when the time came.</p><p>Thorin sighed and went to arrange his own sleeping roll, and soon lay down. One day down, and if the Valar looked kindly on them, it would be an easy trip. </p><p>***</p><p>Bilbo watched the camp as they all laid to rest. Even Dwalin, who was next to watch, went and lay with the group. They were a fine bunch of dwarrow indeed. As he watched over the group, he did his missed stretches and then looked over the land. </p><p>His gaze easily went towards the general direction of Bag End. Of course, he couldn’t see it from here, it was too far away, but he knew where it lay as much as he knew where Erebor did. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly.</p><p>“Goodbye, mother...goodbye, father.” Smiling, he moved and walked around the perimeter of their camp, keeping his ears and eyes out for any issues. Thankfully, his four hours passed quietly and he woke Dwalin to switch before laying in a spot slightly apart from the rest and then allowing himself to rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Traveling was always a nice pastime for Bilbo. This time so far, was no different, besides having better company. The dwarrow led by Thorin were already making him feel more than welcome. It threw him off a little honestly because he was used to being treated like scum.</p><p>Sure, the Hobbits had hidden it better than most, but he knew when he wasn’t welcome. So to know he was welcome, and that a few already viewed him as a friend was a nice change. “Bilbo” he looked up towards Bombur, his thoughts of the trip so far broken. “Get these to Fili and Kili would you?” </p><p>Bilbo smiled and took the two bowls “Sure thing!” He headed over to where the ponies were being watched over by the two brothers and raised a brow. The two looked like they were fretting over something. “Food is ready!” Kili jumped with a yell, and Fili spun with a hand on his sword.</p><p>“Bilbo...we didn’t hear you” Bilbo nodded and handed the dwarf his bowl, then got the other into Kili’s hands. Then he looked over the ponies and saw two were missing. Scanning the woods, he saw a fallen tree and then soon saw the flicker of fire in the distance. </p><p>“Go get your uncle” the two opened their mouths and he sent them a hard look. “I will go over and see what can be done, but he must know there is trouble afoot.” The brothers nodded and headed towards camp while he moved to the forest.</p><p>It didn’t take him long to find what he was looking for. There were the missing ponies, then there were three trolls next to the blazing fire. Well, this was an interesting turn of events. Narrowing his eyes, he wondered what these three were doing away from the Ettenmoors. Shaking his head, he quietly went around the edge of the camp.</p><p>Once he got to the makeshift corral he pulled out one of his throwing knive and then cut the rope. The ponies bolted, dashing towards freedom. Bilbo ran out to the camp and then gained the attention of the trolls “Oi! It made dinner get away!!” Bilbo smiled as they tried to catch him.</p><p>It was a good thing he was good at dodging. “Tra la le! There are trolls three!~” A giant hand hit the ground and he jumped onto it “To bad you can’t catch me!!!~” Then he ran up the arm with a wide grin. This distracted all three and he halted at the shoulder with a little wave. </p><p>The troll he was on growled, and Bilbo jumped again. A large hand hit where he had stood moments before and the first troll yowled. Bilbo landed on the arm of the second troll and put his hands behind his back. Looking around as if bored, he caught sight of Thorin and winked.</p><p>Then he was up in the air again, avoiding a knife swung by the third troll. The second troll yelled out as it was cut and Bilbo chuckled as he landed on the third trolls arm. “Catch it!!” Another hit dodged and then he flipped in open air and landed on the ground. He looked up and watched the trolls look around until only one spotted him.</p><p>Waving, he ran towards the fire. Glancing back, he saw the other two had caught on. Oh well. Looking forward again, he grabbed a fallen branch and then charged at the fire. Once he was close enough, he used the branch to vault himself over the flames. Twisting in the air, he landed on the other side of the fire and let out a breath.</p><p>One troll had aimed an ill-timed punch and hit the fire instead. The roar of pain made even him wince. A lingering ache had him touching his right arm and his smile fell. For a moment he wasn’t there “BILBO!!” He gasped and then rolled from the next strike. </p><p>“There’s more of em!!” Snarling Bilbo drew a sword as one troll aimed towards the dwarrow. “No, you don’t!!” The troll was distracted from his shout, and he lept to its hand and ran up. With the ease of practice, he adjusted his sword and then jumped towards the face of the troll.</p><p>Growling he thrust the blade forward and stabbed the troll in the eye. It roared and he followed the strength of his thrust, driving his weapon as deep as it would go. The troll stumbled and he muttered a curse before pulling out his sword and then vaulting off the face. </p><p>Then he was grabbed, but the second troll didn’t hold him for long. After a stab to its hand, he was dropped and he landed on the ground. Licking his lips he stepped away from the chaos that he had caused. If he hadn’t been lost that one moment…</p><p>Now all three trolls were hurt in some way. One roaring about his eye, one with a cut, and one with a burned hand. He needed to focus. Taking a deep breath, he flexed his right hand and then adjusted his footing.</p><p>“Grab it already! We don’t ‘ave all night! Dawn will come quicker than we can get to da cave!!!” Dawn? Bilbo tilted his head. He had read or heard that trolls weren’t good in the light of day. Flexing his hand again he closed his eyes and let his breath out and then put the sword in his right hand. </p><p>“Fools of now, and fools to be. I wave my sword with glee!” He opened his eyes and grinned. Then he dashed into the group of trolls, weaving around their legs. Swinging his sword, he aimed for their calves and ankles. </p><p>Hands that came near him got the same treatment, and soon the air was filled with the trolls voicing their pain. Bilbo had to grit his teeth against his own pain. Using his right hand to fight was like a double-edged sword. It was his stronger hand in general...yet in many ways, it was weaker from being nearly burned off all those years ago.</p><p>His thoughts on this were broken by the yells of the dwarrow joining in the fight. Bilbo felt warmth fill his chest. It had been too long since anyone was willing to fight beside him as an equal. His grin grew and he kept up his part until suddenly Kili was snatched up.</p><p>“Lay down yer arms, or we’ll pull off his!!” Bilbo paused, panting a little and his right arm throbbing. Sweat rolled down his face and he looked at Thorin for direction. The dwarf nodded and Bilbo sighed before putting his sword back. No sooner had he done that, that he was then grabbed up himself.</p><p>“We should kill this un first! He made me burn me hand it did!!” Bilbo chuckled “No no, you did that yourself.” The troll growled, “Besides if you kill me, you won’t get my treasure.” The trolls focused on him, and soon Kili was dropped with a yelp. “Treasure?”</p><p>Bilbo nodded “Oh yes, I have quite the treasure you know? Carried it all the way here from a hill of green and colors gleaming.” His wording confused the trolls a bit but did not stray their thoughts from the promise of trinkets. Trolls did tend to hoard such things after all.</p><p>Bilbo glanced towards the sky and saw it was finally growing lighter. Just a bit longer and the trolls would be in the sun. “You must put me down though, for only I know how to get there, and you wouldn’t want to get lost right?” </p><p>The trolls looked thoughtful, and soon he was set down, but a moment later a rope was wrapped around his waist. “Wouldn’t want you running off” Bilbo nodded and then walked away from their camp. </p><p>They didn’t get far before a shout filled the clearing “May the dawn take you all!!!” Then a loud crack followed after. Bilbo huffed and freed himself of the rope, then winced and grabbed his right arm. “Bebother it all…” He muttered, then glared at Gandalf “Well, you took your time didn’t you?!”</p><p>Gandalf came to him and gently lay a hand on his shoulder. “You used it, didn’t you?” Bilbo looked away “They went after Thorin…” Gandalf nodded and his pain eased. Bilbo met the wizard's gaze “Thank you” Gandalf nodded again and straightened. </p><p>“What were you thinking, Master Baggins?!” Raising a brow he faced Thorin “I was trying to distract them, first to let the ponies get away, then just for the dawn to break.” Some of it had been just him having fun, but he wouldn’t say that out loud.</p><p>“You could’ve been killed!!” Thorin shouted and he nodded “Yes, that is always a risk when people fight…” Thorin glared at him and he shrugged. He could read the worry there in those blue eyes and he smiled gently. “I’ll be more careful next time, as it was, your shout saved me back there…”</p><p>He bowed his head a little “You have my eternal gratitude, your majesty.” He was grinning when he lifted his head “Now...shall we find their cave? It may hold something of value.” Thorin nodded and they set off. It didn’t take them long at all, and Bilbo wished he had known of its placement sooner. </p><p>Bilbo decided to stay outside as the cave was searched. After a while, those that had gone inside came back out and Gandalf handed him an elvish dagger. Bilbo looked up at the wizard with a raised brow “It will glow blue near orcs and goblins.” Well, that was useful. </p><p>Bilbo tied it to himself, moving one sword to his back to make space. No sooner was he ready that he caught the sound of an orc horn. Well...their trip just got even more interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bilbo put his hand to his new dagger, but it wasn’t needed as Kili felled the warg and Dwalin took care of the orc. Gandalf commanded them to run, and his thoughts went briefly to his pony, and how all his maps were with the stud.</p><p>Well, if he lost them, he could draw them up again. It would be nice if he didn’t <i>have to</i>. So he whistled and just hoped the well-trained pony would heed the call despite the current danger. Speaking of which...he drew out some of his throwing knives and sent them flying to a few of the orcs on their heels.</p><p>
 There wasn’t much in the way of shelter, but the area started to feel familiar to him. He thinned his mouth into a line and muttered about foolish wizards before just accepting that there wasn’t much to do about it in the end. 
</p><p>
At least they made it to some semblance of safety, though there had been a few close calls. Bilbo sighed as they went through the tunnel, and the city of Rivendell was shown. He crossed his arms with a frown.
</p><p>
“You aimed to bring us here all along” Thorin threw at the wizard and Bilbo held a matching scowl to the uncrowned King-though he didn’t know that. Gandalf frowned at them both “Lord Elrond will be able to tell when those moon runes can be read! You would be wise to use the help you can to aid you in this quest!!”
</p><p>
Bilbo winced and huffed. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t remember how to tell which moon was the best. The practice had nearly died out when he had been learning about it after all. Still, to come to <i>elves</i> of all people...
</p><p>
Despite his unease at the situation, he also knew the rest of the dwarrow would not be pleased with it either. At least he had the comfort of knowing they could grumble about it together. So, he decided to take the time spent here at face value.
</p><p>
As they walked towards the city, a part of him-likely his hobbit part-couldn’t help but feel awe at the beauty of it all. The last time he had been here, he hadn’t really had the time to look about. Sighing he tried to ignore the beauty, which wound up being helped by the voice of an elf.
</p><p>
“Greetings Gandalf, welcome back to Rivendell” Bilbo looked in time to see the elf bow, then the elf noticed him and his eyes went wide. “Master Bildin, it is a delightful surprise to see you as well. How is your arm?”
</p><p>
Bilbo sneered a little “Whole, thank you very much!” The elf gave an apologetic smile “Yes...I am glad we were wrong, and that it healed well for you.” Bilbo huffed and looked away then another voice had his attention. 
</p><p>
“Bildin?” He looked at Balin “Hm? Oh...that is my dwarf name. I am of the family Din for dwarves, so my grandfather was Bauldin, and his father was Fauldin, and so on.” Bilbo frowned “Hm, that’s a lot of Aul’s as well.” Perhaps at one point, the two families had tied. He shrugged, it wasn’t for him to figure out.
</p><p>
Balin opened his mouth as if to say something else, but a caw got Bilbo’s attention next, and then they were soon surrounded by elves. Rin landed on his shoulder and whispered in his ear and Bilbo nodded before the raven took off again.
</p><p>
Then Lord Elrond himself was addressing their group and looked equally surprised to see him. Bilbo kept his mouth shut and his arms crossed to show how upset he was at this whole situation. 
</p><p>
It wasn’t until they were inside the city and at a table filled with food that Balin sat by him, with Thorin on his other side. “What about your father then? I don’t think you ever mentioned his name.” Bilbo searched back in his memory and realized he hadn’t said his mother's name as well.
</p><p>
 “Oh” he looked at all the green presented to them and sent a hard look towards Elrond before focusing on Balin again. “Bungo Baggins was my father, and my mother went by Belladonna in the Shire. I think her dwarf name was very close to that though.”
</p><p>
Balin nodded and Thorin was looking at him oddly. Bilbo sighed and decided to just let whatever this was slide. What he wouldn’t let slide was the lack of meat and he started to give the elf Lord a hard stare.
</p><p>
He knew very well that elves ate more than just greens, so this was likely some sort of prank or joke on the elf’s part. The elf in question met his gaze and raised a brow, then said something to one of the other elves. 
</p><p>
Soon enough meat was brought out and Bilbo smirked before digging in with the rest of the group. He may not like being here again, but he would not turn down a free meal. After they were fed, the dwarrow were shown to rooms where they could retire. 
</p><p>
Bilbo just joined the rest of the group on the ground, and let his thoughts drift as they made merry and broke a few things. His body demanded some rest, so he closed his eyes and let himself slip into a light doze since he didn’t feel fully comfortable here in the elvish land.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorin approached Bilbo, despite that it looked like the dwobbit was sleeping. He was proven wrong when the shorter male opened his eyes and met his gaze with a smile. “Did you need me for something?”</p><p>Thorin nodded “Gandalf wishes for us to speak with Elrond, I would like it if you were there.” Bilbo nodded and got up and stretched a bit before following Thorin to the room where Elrond wished to speak with them all.</p><p>It turned out it was to read the map, and Thorin found himself hesitating. Bilbo could read it perfectly fine...if they knew what moon to read it on. He looked at Bilbo who had his arms crossed and didn’t really look pleased.</p><p>Their dwobbit met his gaze and just shrugged, then looked away as if it was his decision. Thorin finally handed it over, even though it was Balin who tried to stop him briefly. Thorin just didn’t see what choice they had, besides checking the map every night.</p><p>Which is what they had been doing, but now they could find out which moon. Then maybe they could read it later, with Bilbo’s help, and not have to stay in this land. Elrond looked it over “It looks like these runes were written during a crescent moon, over Midsummer's Eve.” </p><p>That was a week from now, Thorin looked at Bilbo, who raised a brow and then smirked with a nod. Then he focused on Elrond again “I give you thanks for this information. However, we cannot stay here for a week, for we have to reach our destination as swiftly as possible.”</p><p>Elrond handed the map back over “Then how would you read the runes, pray tell?” Thorin motioned to Bilbo “We have our own who can read such, he was just unsure of which moon was best.” Elrond looked at Bilbo sharply and Bilbo just sneered a bit.</p><p>Bilbo had been sneering a lot since arriving here, but Thorin had gathered it was these elves who had suggested taking his arm away. It was comforting to know the dwobbit hated elves as much as any other dwarf...perhaps even more in this case.</p><p>Elrond gave a nod “Stay at least one more day, so that we may get you more supplies. It would not be wise to travel with nothing.” Thorin gave a nod, then walked away. Balin and Bilbo followed him, while Gandalf stayed behind. </p><p>Thorin gave the news to the rest of the company, then noticed that Bilbo had gone back to his previous spot, with eyes closed. He was sure the dwobbit needed rest, just like the rest of the company, but he sensed that Bilbo wasn’t fully asleep either.</p><p>It was likely hard for him to truly rest knowing elves were around. Thorin only knew this because he was the same. Balin walked up to him and overed a small smile “Lad, I found out he does have a dwarf name.” </p><p>Thorin looked at Balin fully “He does? How did you learn of it?” Balin sighed “One of the elves said it, I think this is where he was brought to heal. It was likely of a last resort on his mother’s part.” Thorin nodded, he would not fault going to the elves if there was no other choice.</p><p>“It’s Bildin” Thorin went stiff and his eyes widened “That’s…” He looked at Bilbo again “I thought he died” Balin nodded “Aye, we all did lad. It does explain his raven.” Thorin nodded slowly and swallowed. Now he knew why he felt so strongly that Bilbo was his One.</p><p>It was because the dwobbit <b>was</b> his One, who he had thought lost to Smaug’s flames. Apparently, he had been wrong, because here he was, resting and very much alive in his company. </p><p>“I am glad for this news, I will talk to him once we all get what rest we can in this place.” Balin nodded and left him alone. Thorin moved and laid near Bilbo, gaining a cracked eye and curious glance-and confirming the dwobbit was not fully asleep-before the other male sighed and closed his eye again.</p><p>Thorin couldn’t hold back a smile, just glad that his One had been returned to him, though he had never truly thought it possible. Closing his own eyes, he tried to rest as much as he could, though he never really went past a light doze.</p><p>***</p><p>The next day they were told their ponies had arrived, led by Bilbo’s stud. The dwobbit smiled and pet the male pony and then got his pack off to check on everything, seemingly satisfied, the dwobbit shouldered his back and gave words of thanks to the steed.</p><p>Then Bilbo sighed “I imagine they can’t get over the mountain, can they?” Thorin shook his head and Bilbo pat the pony on its neck. “I hate to think he has to stay here” Thorin looked over the pony and sensed that Bilbo had owned it for a long time.</p><p>“We can send for it after we reclaim the mountain. There are paths around the mountain, we are just taking the fastest course currently.” Bilbo smiled and nodded “All right, that sounds good” he gave his pony one last apple before moving away and letting the elves take care of him.</p><p>Thorin walked with Bilbo a little bit “I wish to speak with you privately, Bildin.” Bilbo snapped his head Thorin’s way with a look of surprise that melted into a grin “Ah, did you remember, or did Balin tell you?” </p><p>Thorin frowned “Balin did...you must understand, I thought you were dead.” Bilbo nodded “I nearly was...it was...it was a very close thing. I held on though.” Bilbo looked around them, then took his hand. </p><p>“I...I’m afraid I lost your bead, it…” Bilbo paused and lowered his gaze “It was cut from me.” Thorin felt a spark of rage “Who did it? I will make them pay!!” Bilbo looked up and gave a hard smile “Oh, they did. I just couldn’t find the bead after.” </p><p>Thorin felt a shiver but smiled still. Of course, Bilbo wouldn’t have let such a thing go without some sort of retribution. “I will make you a new one, as soon as I am able.” Bilbo grinned “I look forward to it.” </p><p>They shared a brief kiss and then went and joined the rest of the group. The dwarrow gathered up their supplies, and the elves filled what they needed, then they were off again, to cross the Misty Mountains.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorin had never thought crossing a mountain could contain so much trouble. First, there had been stone giants, which really was bad enough. Then they had rested in a cave only for the floor to drop below, and now here they were being pushed and shoved without a weapon to their name by a group of goblins.</p><p>Thorin looked over the group as they halted and frowned when he didn’t spot Bilbo right away. “What do we have here? Trespassers in my mountain?” Thorin looked forward at the giant ugly beast in front of them. It wore a crown.</p><p>“We found them on the front porch. Dwarves and this halfling!” Then Bilbo was dragged forward, looking around with a small smile. The giant goblin bent down enough to see better “What?! This is no ordinary halfling! This is the Grinning Death!”</p><p>Thorin frowned. What? Bilbo chuckled “I see my reputation precedes me.” Thorin looked at Bilbo in surprise. Even he had heard of someone called the grinning death. That was Bilbo?! The giant goblin sneered “You have killed many of our kind.”</p><p>Bilbo nodded, then the giant goblin eyed the rest of the group. “Bring the devices! We will start with this bane on our race!” Then Bilbo was picked up and the giant goblin grinned. “I wonder, with such a tiny body, how you can really be all that dangerous?” </p><p>Bilbo grimaced and Thorin growled, taking a step, but being held back by the goblins. Then a crack sounded and Bilbo screamed before the goblin adjusted its hold and the scream was cut off by a kind of gurgling. </p><p>“STOP!” Thorin couldn’t watch his One get hurt anymore and the giant goblin focused on him even as he saw Bilbo go limp in the large hand. “Hm? I know you too dwarf. A fellow king has graced our presence! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror! Hm, except you have no mountain, do you?”</p><p>Thorin simply glared “I know an orc who will pay a good amount for your head...only your head mind, nothing need be attached.” Then the Goblin King glanced at Bilbo and then tossed the dwobbit into the air. Thorin gasped and could only watch as the small form of his One flew over the side of the platform and into a drop nearby.</p><p>“NO!!!” He struggled and the Goblin King chuckled “He was boring anyway.” Thorin simply stared at the space where Bilbo had dropped into and felt grief want to take over him. He had already thought he lost Bilbo once...and now he must truly be dead.</p><p>Thorin only wished he could move to actually avenge his love. “I think we will start with the youngest now” that got his focus back on the Goblin King, for Kili was the youngest, and he wasn’t about to let anything happen to his nephew.</p><p>Just then a commotion erupted behind them and Gandalf was there. Where had he been again? Thorin couldn’t remember, only that the wizard had left briefly. “Take up your arms and fight!” That’s all the group needed to find the strength to fight off their captors and flee through the mountain. </p><p>It was really all he could focus on right now if he let his thoughts go to Bilbo, and how his body must be deep inside the mountain, then he might not continue. It wasn’t until they were out that he dared turn back. </p><p>This time he was stopped by Balin and Dwalin “No! We have to find him, we can’t just leave him there!!” Gandalf frowned “Leave who where?” The wizard looked around “Where is Bilbo? Where is our Burglar?!” </p><p>Thorin bowed his head “He fell, surely he must be dead, deep in that mountain.” He heard what sounded like a gasp “Well, not quite dead yet” Thorin snapped his head up towards the voice and he was released. “BILBO!”</p><p>He was here, his hair loose and holding one arm against his chest, but he was alive! “How?” Bilbo shook his head “I don’t know if you’d believe me” the dwobbit winced and glanced back at the mountain. “I can tell you later, once we are a bit further from the mountain?”</p><p>As if his words had jinxed them, horns sounded and Thorin looked up at a group of orcs. “Out of the frying pan…” he said in annoyance. “And into the fire. RUN!” Gandalf instructed and they started running. </p><p>Escaping into the trees, he heard a cough and glanced back in concern. Bilbo wasn’t looking so good. He was sweating and sounded like he was having a hard time breathing as he ran. He was keeping up though, and he said he had the toughness of a dwarf… So Thorin looked forward again as he ended up having to climb a tree.</p><p>Soon the whole group was up in trees until they were finally in just one. Thorin looked them all over as much as he could before the last tree started to fall, and he soon laid eyes on a familiar pale orc. “Azog” rage boiled inside him and he managed to gain his footing. </p><p>He walked first, getting off the tree, and then drawing his sword and preparing his shield. Then he was running for Azog with a roar. The orc just smiled darkly and got a hit in with his mace as Thorin defended himself. A shout distracted him “BILBO NO!”</p><p>Looking back he saw a near blur of movement and a large grin, then he was used as a vaulting surface and Bilbo was sailing in the air towards Azog with two swords drawn. Thorin stared even as he heard Bilbo shout “NO ONE HURTS MY ONE!!!” </p><p>Then, before he could really process what was happening, Bilbo was stabbing Azog, and the orc roared before hitting the dwobbit with his mace. Bilbo grunted, but the mace didn’t go further than the dwobbits top layer…</p><p>Thorin gasped. The mithril shirt he had gifted! Bilbo must be wearing it, even now!! Rallying himself, he moved to help even as Azog looked confused, Bilbo smirked and then with a swing the head of the pale orc went flying, sailing over Thorin’s head before he even reached the white warg.</p><p>Thorin felt his eyes widen in shock and awe even as he dispatched the white beast and Bilbo jumped to solid ground. Then Bilbo swayed for a moment and Thorin recalled that the dwobbit was likely hurt. </p><p>Other orcs were surrounding them though, and there was no time to take a break. Bilbo glanced back at him, and suddenly other dwarrow were joining them and fighting. Bilbo returned one sword to its sheath, and Thorin just then realized that Bilbo had never lost his weapons when the goblins took all the others.</p><p>Filing this away for later contemplation, he fought alongside his dwarrow brethren and his dwobbit One until the eagles came and rescued them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorin found he didn’t much like flying, but he wasn’t going to complain too much about the timely rescue. He kept looking over at Bilbo every time the sound of a cough reached his ears. Flying did give him time to wonder how Bilbo had managed to keep his weapons.</p><p>In the end, he figured he would have to ask Bilbo himself. They flew until morning, then were dropped off on a stony outcrop, and rushed to hug Bilbo. Bilbo grunted but hugged back with one hand. “Do not scare me like that again.”</p><p>Thorin pulled back enough to look at Bilbo’s face. The dwobbit smirked “I’ll...do my best...not to” the dwobbit grimaced a little, then frowned before his eyes rolled back and he went limp. Thorin held on to the smaller body and felt panic “Bilbo!” </p><p>Oin came over “Let me see the lad!” Thorin quietly obeyed, helping lay Bilbo out on the rock. Oin looked over Bilbo the best he could and they found a nasty bite mark on his neck, which had somehow missed an artery but was bleeding freely.</p><p>Then Bilbo’s right arm had been broken, and Thorin winced a little. “I need a way to clean these” Oin said as he checked the rest of the dwobbit over, including where the mace had hit. Thorin had been right about the mithril shirt.</p><p>“There’s a river down below” Gandalf offered and the healer nodded “Thorin can carry him down, just let me get his arm secured.” Oin went to work and Thorin rubbed Bilbo’s head gently. Once Oin gave him the go-ahead, Thorin lifted Bilbo into his hold and carried him down the path.</p><p>The company moved silently, likely tired from the night's misadventures. One at the bottom, they found the river and Thorin helped get Bilbo’s tops off so the bite could be properly clean and bandaged. </p><p>Thorin looked over Bilbo’s torso and frowned at the other scars that littered it. Bilbo had definitely been in more than a few fights. “Whatever bit him had few teeth, probably why it didn’t hit anything vital.” Thank Mahal for that small mercy.</p><p>“He has some broken ribs as well” Thorin winced and wondered how Bilbo had run at all. He helped Oin reset the broken arm and then the healer bound and bandaged the dwobbit the best he could with the small number of supplies that had made it out of the mountain.</p><p>“Some good rest and warm food when he wakes will work wonders. It’s a miracle he survived that fall, but I don’t see why he shouldn’t mend fully.” Thorin nodded and knew that the arm was likely the worst of it, and would probably take the longest to heal.</p><p>At least it was his ‘bad arm’ so to speak, though Thorin had seen him use it against Azog. Then it hit him again, that Azog was truly dead this time, he had seen it with his own eyes. Not only that, but it was his Bilbo who had dealt the killing blow.</p><p>Thorin smiled and kissed the sleeping male on the forehead. Bilbo twitched, then sighed with a mumble. Thorin took to rubbing his One’s head gently until the food was ready. They got Bilbo to wake up long enough to eat, then Oin gave him medicine that had the dwobbit gagging, but Bilbo still took it all.</p><p>Thorin chuckled despite how Bilbo must be hurting and his One sent him a soft glare. Eventually, though, Bilbo did fall back to sleep, the medicine helping to keep him resting. Thorin decided that they could all rest there for the night. </p><p>Balin sat beside him “It’s almost the time when we can read that bit on the map.” Thorin startled a little. Truthfully he had nearly forgotten about the hidden message. “Tonight?” Balin shook his head “Tomorrow night” Thorin nodded and looked at Bilbo “We should be able to get him to read it.”</p><p>Otherwise leaving the elves to rush their travel would have been a pointless move. Balin nodded and they spent the rest of the time in companionable silence. </p><p>***</p><p>Bilbo wasn’t much better the next day. If anything, Thorin thought he looked worse. Still, they had to keep moving, and Oin had Thorin carry him again so the broken ribs wouldn’t get too jostled. Bilbo slept on and off as they traveled, and Thorin just hoped that was a good thing.</p><p>By nightfall Thorin got out the map and headed to where Bilbo was resting in a propped up position. “Ah, it’s the night they show, isn’t it? If you can hold it to moonlight, I should be able to read it fine.” </p><p>Thorin sat by Bilbo and looked to the sky. “It’s not quite time yet” Bilbo nodded and blinked slowly “Are you faring all right?” Bilbo chuckled softly “As well as I can be, considering.” Thorin smiled a little, then Bombur handed them some food. </p><p>Thorin helped Bilbo eat first, then ate his own serving. Then he looked at the sky again. Moving carefully, he got Bilbo up against his chest and took out the map. Then he held it up as the moon shone down and the runes were revealed.</p><p>“The thrush knocks...Durin’s day…” Bilbo adjusted himself a little with a grunt. “Thrush knocks three times on Durin's day, the entrance will be revealed then...at least that’s the gist of it.” Thorin looked over the shining runes and smiled.</p><p>Then Bilbo was sliding off his chest sideways “Bilbo!” He caught the dwobbit, and just then saw how flushed the smaller male was. Checking with his hand he felt worry fill him. “Mahal! You’re burning up!! OIN!!”</p><p>The healer came over at his shout and checked the temperature before checking the wounds. Thorin hissed as the bite was uncovered. It looked red and had pus around it “It got infected...I had hoped it wouldn’t but we don’t exactly know what exactly bit him.”</p><p>Thorin glanced at the healer in worry, then focused on Bilbo again. “Do we have enough to treat it?” Oin sighed “Barely, I’ll get what we do have.” Oin left and Thorin rubbed Bilbo’s fevered brow. </p><p>Oin soon came back and cleaned out the wound the best he could with the contents of a waterskin, then applied the ointments he had that would hopefully work. Thorin could only watch, and take Bilbo’s uninjured hand in his own.</p><p>Bilbo muttered while Oin worked, but stayed passed out. They moved him close to the fire and covered him as much as they dared. Now all they could do was wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorin didn’t like waiting, and Bilbo was getting worse. He kept mumbling and twitching, his face sweaty and flushed with the continued fever. “We need kingsfoil” Oin grumbled as he did what he could “A dunk in cold water wouldn’t go amiss either.” </p><p>Ori looked up from his journal “Kinsfoil? Isn’t that a weed?” Oin nodded and Thorin looked at Gandalf “Can you do anything to help?” Gandalf moved, touching Bilbo’s head and whispering something before drawing away. </p><p>Bilbo did seem to relax more and the flush went down just a little. “I’m afraid I can just help keep it at bay. Master Oin is right, he needs better treatment.” Treatment that couldn’t be had in the wilderness, unless they found another river soon.</p><p>“I know somewhere we can go for help, it’s not far from here.” Thorin nodded “Anywhere! Just...get him help.” Gandalf nodded and moved away from their group. Thorin sighed and moved as well to get ready for more travel. </p><p>Ori had dashed into the woods and was coming back by the time they were all ready to leave. “I found some kingsfoil!” Oin smiled “Thank you lad, we’ll use it when we get to safety.” Oin tucked the plant away and Thorin carried Bilbo as Gandalf guided them.</p><p>Thorin could feel the heat rolling off of Bilbo and hated it. As they moved Gandalf had them pick up the pace and Thorin faltered when the heat rose in his arms. Glancing down at Bilbo he just prayed to Mahal that they would get to where they were going in time.</p><p>Once he saw the house he picked up his pace even more, until Gandalf halted them. “Let me check real quick, though our host is kind enough, too many people at once could get us chased away instead.” Thorin didn’t like it but nodded anyway.</p><p>As they waited Bilbo started to jerk in his hold and Thorin called Oin over even as he held Bilbo the best that he could. Oin didn’t look happy, and that just added to everything else that Thorin was already feeling. </p><p>Gandalf returned and ushered them in “Come, I told him we have injured members, and he has drawn a cold bath.” Thorin sighed and they went into the large house. An equally large man was inside, but Thorin ignored that as he laid Bilbo out. </p><p>Oin did another check over and then glanced at the tub. “We should soak him first, then apply the kingsfoil.” The whole company helped, and they got Bilbo down to his smalls before dunking him in the water. </p><p>Bilbo snapped his eyes open and yelled, and started to thrash “Hold him steady! It’s okay lad! This will help!!” Bilbo didn’t seem to hear him since he continued to struggle. Thorin did his part until Oin said it was enough and they pulled Bilbo out.</p><p>With their hosts help, they bundled up the dwobbit and then Oin got the plant out. “We need to hold him down, lads. He’s not going to like this any more than he did his dip.” The strongest of the group moved to obey the instructions.</p><p>Bilbo was moving his eyes frantically, but it didn’t look like he was focusing on any one thing. When Oin applied the plant, the dwobbit screamed and arched his back and begged for them to “Take it off, it burns!! It hurts!! STOP!!!” </p><p>Oin muttered placating words, even as Bilbo passed out again and started to jerk under their holds in a different manner. Oin cursed and Gandalf bent down and whispered whatever spell he could over their dwobbit. </p><p>Bilbo went still, now only twitching as Oin finished. The old healer sighed “That’s all I can do, for now, this bite is rather nasty, to say the least. It all relies on him now.” The dwarrow shared looks and they all stayed around their dwobbit that night, keeping a vigilant watch over their smallest member. </p><p>***</p><p>By morning, they could all see a change for the better. Though Bilbo did not rouse, it was apparent that the fever had broken. Oin did another check and looked a little happier. “He’ll pull through, though it was a near thing.”</p><p>The healer shook his head “When he wakes up, tell me, I want to know what bit him.” Thorin nodded and stayed by Bilbo’s side still. The rest of the company went to rest and recoup after their full night awake and worrying over their burglar.</p><p>Thorin himself leaned back against a nearby wall and got what rest he could as well since the danger of Bilbo dying had passed. Sighing, he really hoped this was the last time that he would have to watch his One have a brush with death. </p><p>Judging by how the rest of the trip had gone, that wasn’t likely, but he could still hope, and also pray to Mahal. Getting slightly more comfortable, he slipped into a light sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bilbo woke to something tickling his nose. Twitching it, he opened his eyes and blinked, then found himself focusing on the largest bee he has ever seen. Blinking again he moved to rub his eyes then hissed in pain.</p><p>His whole body was sore. His right arm was wrapped tight, and he recalled it had been broken. His chest had bindings and his neck was bandaged. Rubbing his eyes with just one hand he soon pushed himself up and looked around.</p><p>They were indoors, it wasn’t familiar and he would reach for a weapon if they were on him. Smelling food and hearing his dwarrow company put him a little more at ease. He slipped out of bed and realized he only had his smalls on.</p><p>Huffing, he got some pants on with effort, and then shuffled towards the smell of food. Kili was the first to notice him “Bilbo! You're awake, and up!!” Bilbo smiled even as Oin glared at him “You shouldn’t be moving yet lad.” </p><p>Rolling his eyes he sat and then startled when a large hand put food in front of him. “I see the little bunny is awake” Bilbo looked up at the owner of the hand and voice and then grinned “Beorn! It’s been ages!” The shapeshifter nodded “Also, I told you not to call me that!”  </p><p>Beorn only chuckled and went back to cooking. Bilbo started eating and ignored the looks he was getting. He did notice Thorin was missing...but bet he wasn’t too far away. Just as he thought that the dwarf himself came rushing into the room.</p><p>“Bilbo vanished! We…” Bilbo met his gaze and smiled “Hello” Thorin rushed to him and took his face into his hands. “I told you not to scare me again!” Bilbo sighed and nodded “You did, I’m sorry” Thorin put their foreheads together gently and Bilbo took in the King's scent.</p><p>He didn’t care if Thorin was King, and he was just a warrior’s son. He would be with his one for as long as the Valar saw fit. That had been decided in Rivendell, quite on the spot, and he wasn’t regretting it yet.</p><p>Thorin pulled away and sat next to him, and soon they were both eating in companionable silence. After Bilbo was full he then paid attention to the other dwarrow, especially Oin’s hard stare. “Yes?” </p><p>Oin humphed “Tell us what happened back there, lad. We thought you died from the fall, then you nearly died from that bite.” Bilbo touched the bandages on his neck. Then he sighed “Right that…” He took a deep breath “All right, here’s what happened…”</p><p>===<br/>
Bilbo woke slowly, aware that he was very sore. Mushrooms surrounded him, as well as darkness. Though he could still see enough to get by, thanks to his dwarvish blood. He almost cried out as he sat up. </p><p>His chest burned, and his right arm was broken. Groaning he managed to get on his feet and he started to follow a wall nearby. Thanks to stone sense, he knew exactly which way to go. In his haste to leave the mountain, or even rejoin the group, he didn’t notice he wasn’t alone.</p><p>At least not until he was attacked, and bit. Screaming, he managed to pull out the elvish dagger and stab the creature on him. Once it was dead, he had lain there for a bit, gathering his wits and strength, and then continued his way out, now armed and more alert of his surroundings.</p><p>Eventually, he got out and found the group right as Thorin was saying he must be dead.<br/>
===</p><p>The dwarrow stared at him and he gave a half shrug. “I only know that creature wasn’t a goblin, what it could have been I have no clue… It didn’t look like anything I’ve seen before.” Which was only partially true. </p><p>The creatures' pointed ears and larger feet had been very hobbit-like. For a moment, he wondered if he should mention the ring he found, then decided against it. It wasn’t important anyway. It was just a simple looking thing that he had decided to keep for some reason.</p><p>Oin looked thoughtful “Well, whatever it was, it gave you a nasty infection. You're lucky we got here in time, lad.” Bilbo sighed “I’ll be more careful the next time I get crushed by a Goblin and tossed down a chasm, Master Oin.” The dwarf gave him a hard look but he just looked away.</p><p>The thing was, he normally was more careful, but he could have sworn he hadn’t seen anything until he was actually done killing the thing. Odd that. Deciding it must have been just fatigue he moved and shuffled back to bed with Oin nagging him the whole way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks to Gandalf’s help, Bilbo mended faster than he normally would. The group stayed at Beorn’s until Oin deemed him fit enough to travel, and then they were off again. At this rate, they would reach Erebor with time to spare.</p><p>Bilbo was happy to be moving on, though he had enjoyed Beorn’s gardens. Now traveling again with the aid of the shapeshifters' ponies, Bilbo found himself riding near Thorin at his One’s insistence. </p><p>Bilbo found comfort in this and knew part of the reason was that Thorin wanted to make sure he was truly there. This was the first close call he had had around his dwarf after all, and Thorin had already thought him dead once. </p><p>Bilbo still felt bad for that, though he had not controlled it any. It had just been the result of bad circumstances and being separated. As Mirkwood got closer, he felt more uneasy about entering the woods.</p><p>Another group of elves lived there after all, and they were certainly not as pleasant as the Rivendell inhabitants were. The night before they had to enter the woods, Thorin presented him with a new courting bead.</p><p>Bilbo grinned “When did you find time to make it?” It looked to be carved from wood, so unlike the first one that had been made of metal. Still, he adored it, for it was from Thorin. Thorin smiled gently “I started it at Beorn’s, Bofur and Bifur helped a bit since carving isn’t my craft.”</p><p>Bilbo nodded and let his hair down and took out the braids that didn’t really mean anything. After combing his hair the best he could with his hand, he motioned for Thorin to go ahead. It felt nice to feel his dwarf’s fingers in his hair after so long without.</p><p>“You know, I was afraid you may not want to resume our courtship...with how your grandfather had viewed it.” Thorin paused a moment then sighed “I do not share his views, you should know that already.” Bilbo couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“Yes, I do” they fell to silence until Thorin finished adding the bead and Bilbo then worked on styling his hair. Thorin watched him silently until he pulled it up. “Why do you wear it like that?” Bilbo shrugged “It stays out of my face this way.”</p><p>Thorin gave a nod and they sat next to each other as Bilbo gazed at the forest thoughtfully. “I wish we could go around it…” Thorin gave a grunt “As do I Amralime, but we must to make decent time.” </p><p>Bilbo nodded again “Yes, of course” he knew it was the fastest way. “It looks different like it’s sick somehow” Thorin just gave a hum and they took each other's hand. It was nice to have the simple touches back, to just spend time together even if they didn’t say anything at all.</p><p>It was amazing how easily they fell back into their old patterns. Bilbo leaned against Thorin, thankful for his support and for the fact that his dwarf was once again at his side. They would soon be back home, they just had one forest to cross through.</p><p>***</p><p>Bilbo felt a harsh shiver go up his spine as he stepped onto the path of the forest. “It is here I must part ways, if but for a brief moment of time.” Bilbo looked at Gandalf and nodded “All right” the wizard gave him a gentle smile.</p><p>“Make sure you stay on the path and don’t drink or touch the water from the black river!” The dwarrow nodded at the warning that had been given-and not for the first time either. Beorn had also warned of the river before they parted from the skin changer's house.</p><p>Bilbo adjusted his new pack, his old one lost to the Misty Mountains. His pony and raven were staying in Rivendell, so all he had of his original gear were his swords and mithril shirt, and of course, his clothes.</p><p>It looked like he would have to redraw those maps after all. It was a shame really, but it might help pass the time as they waited for Durin’s day once they reached the mountain. Flexing his right hand, he walked the path of Mirkwood with his companions.</p><p>The forest did not have a pleasant feeling about it. It not only looked sick, but the soil and air reeked of an illness. Bilbo didn’t like it, it made him feel uneasy and just downright sorrowful.</p><p>Being part hobbit, he had a passing sense of plants and the life around them. All the plants and trees of Mirkwood cried out to him, seeking aid from anything that might be able to provide it even by just a little. </p><p>Being part dwarf, he honestly didn’t know how he could help. So it was really for the best that they got out as quickly as they could. Otherwise, the cries might drive him to some sort of madness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for a long time between updates! I have been working on my other fics and fiddling with new ideas I'm not quite sure of.</p><p>Made some minor fixes to the previous chapters, mostly little mistakes I noticed when reading it over to refresh myself on what's going on currently :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mirkwood didn’t drive him to madness, it drove him to pain. It seemed to draw out the deep ache in his right arm, and he even found his neck throbbing as the group made their way through the forest. All the group were affected somehow, so he didn’t complain.</p><p>At least they stayed on the path, though there were times when they thought it had been lost. Nights were restless and often sleepless as they were determined to pass through as fast as possible. Their food was starting to dwindle to the point where he often went without.</p><p>When they finally found the black river, it took his good eyesight and Kili’s good aim to get a boat across the water and then use it to cross. They even managed not to touch the water, which was very good indeed. </p><p>Bilbo felt they were making good progress, but it was honestly hard to tell sometimes. Then there was the issue that as they traveled, Bilbo could tell something was blocking the path. “What do you make of it Kili?”</p><p>The young dwarf had much better eyesight than he did, which he was glad for. “I don’t know, I can’t really tell what it is.” Bilbo rubbed at his right arm and nodded. “It’s bothering you again Uncle” Bilbo sighed “Yes, and it might until we...did you just call me Uncle?”</p><p>Bilbo looked at Kili in surprise and the young dwarf smiled. “Well, you will be when you marry Uncle Thorin, it just seems smart to address you as such now.” Bilbo grinned “Indeed!” He slapped Kili on the back in a common dwarf gesture. </p><p>“I suppose this means you are my nephew, and that I must keep you from causing trouble.” Kili frowned and he sighed “Then again...I could also tell you how to not get caught causing trouble.” Kili grinned with mischief, and Bilbo felt his own spark to life. </p><p>It had been a long time since he had caused any sort of trouble, and he may be a bit old for it now, but he didn’t care. He could be the Uncle that spoiled the princes’ a bit, though he was sure Dis did plenty of that herself.</p><p>Then there was Frerin… Was Thorin’s brother still around? Bilbo frowned, now that he was thinking about it, the brother of Thorin and Dis hadn’t been mentioned once this whole trip. “Kili” he looked at his new nephew seriously and Kili caught the mood quickly.</p><p>“What of your other Uncle?” A sadness entered the lad’s gaze “He died at Moria...Azog slew him.” Bilbo felt an ache in his chest at the news. He and Frerin had been friends. Why had Thorin not mentioned this?</p><p>Perhaps the pain of grief was too strong still. “I see, I am sad to hear of it.” Kili nodded and they looked towards the obstruction again. “I swear it looks like webs, but surely there is no spider big enough to make such.” </p><p>Kili nodded at the assessment and they both took the first watch together as another night fell upon them in the woods. </p><p>***</p><p>Bilbo had been wrong about the spiders, there <i>were</i> ones big enough to craft such webs. The company watched the creatures from a distance, Bilbo looking at the path. “It’s a trap…” Thorin looked at him with a frown.</p><p>“They built right on top of the path we aren’t meant to lose. Any traveler would pass through this area and get ensnared.” Thorin studied the situation with a new understanding in his gaze. “These are no ordinary spiders…” Bilbo mumbled and Thorin nodded.</p><p>What sort of spider was that smart? Bilbo frowned and found his hands restless. Searching his pockets, he found the ring he had taken from the Misty Mountains and fiddled with it. Thorin noticed “What is that?” </p><p>Bilbo showed him “Just a ring, I found it in the goblin caves” he continued to play with it. “It’s just a simple thing, so I didn’t think it worth mentioning.” Thorin nodded again and sighed. “We have to go through, we must keep our wits sharp and our weapons handy.”</p><p>Bilbo gripped the ring in his right hand and drew the elvish dagger with his left. It was simply the one he felt more comfortable with in this situation, plus his other swords felt better in his right hand then it did. The rest of the company got ready for a fight, and they continued.</p><p>At first, it was just quiet, with brief glimpses of the beasts as they passed through the section of the woods the creatures deemed their territory. Bilbo heard scuttles and other sounds that had him turning his head to seek the source often.</p><p>It was as if the sounds were everywhere and nowhere though, which was quite off-putting for him. Gripping the dagger tightly, he almost missed the creatures descending on them but happened to look up as a branch snapped. </p><p>“ABOVE!” He shouted and now knew what the sounds had been so disorienting. The spiders had been waiting in the tree branches, practically on top of their heads. Now they were coming down and the group got ready to defend themselves, though Bilbo felt it may be a losing fight.</p><p>There were dozens of spiders after all...and only fourteen of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bilbo never thought he would hate fighting, but right now, against all these beasts, he found he did. It seemed that when you felled one, two or three would take its place. At this rate, the group would fall to exhaustion, if not their stingers.</p><p>As it was, Ori, Gloin, and Bofur had already been stung and paralyzed. Bilbo found himself tiring, already slightly weakened from hunger and little rest. One of the spiders knocked him over and the ring left his hand and flew into the air.</p><p>He watched this with mild amusement even as it fell down and he just reached out for it on instinct. The round gold thing somehow got on his finger. Cold air had him gasping and his view of his surroundings changed drastically. </p><p>The spider that had knocked him over hissed “Where did it go?” Bilbo blinked but then stabbed the creature's stomach. It screeched and he winced even as it fell over dead. Bilbo looked at the ring on his finger, took the spider's words into account, and the fact that the being he had killed in the goblin caves had been unseen…</p><p>“By Mahal…” Had he really found something that made him invisible? Moving carefully he stood in front of Balin and waved and then killed the spider fighting him. “What did that?” Balin looked around and Bilbo beamed.</p><p>By the Valar, he had indeed found a ring that made him invisible. Moving again he left the group and started singing of flies and attertops to draw the spiders away. He killed a few more and at some point, one shouted “It stings! Get it away!”</p><p>It stung, did it? Bilbo looked over the elvish blade “That isn’t a bad name...Sting.” Then he backtracked to the dwarrow to help. This was the way he acted until the elves came, he would draw spiders away, kill what he could manage to, and go back.</p><p>When the elves came, he froze and watched them dispatch a larger number of spiders before surrounding the company. Bilbo nearly stormed in with a shout, but grit his teeth instead. The elves didn’t see him, he could take advantage of that.</p><p>His companions went with the elves and he followed, frowning at the pointed eared tree-shaggers with anger and hate. They were so close to being free from these woods, now they were backtracking some to reach the Mirkwood palace.</p><p>If you could truly call it a palace, Rivendell looked the part better. His personal opinion notwithstanding he felt furious as the King ordered his group locked up for trespassing. Trespassing! They hadn’t left the path and Gandalf had told them this was the only way. </p><p>Bilbo cursed the blasted wizard and the blasted elven King in his head as he followed his friends and future family into the dungeons. There, they were all separated into single cells, which he and they were outraged at. </p><p>How dare they separate Bifur from his cousins, or Fili from Kili? Waiting until the guard was gone was the hardest thing he had to do, and he finally slipped the ring off near Thorin’s cell. “Ghivashel” he said, and Thorin looked up since he had bowed his head.</p><p>“Bilbo!” Thorin came to the bars and grinned “I am glad you are safe! When you vanished, I feared the worst again.” Bilbo smirked, “Well...it seems that ring isn’t so ordinary.” Moving he did his best to rest their foreheads together.</p><p>“I will find a way out for us all” he promised gently, and Thorin gave a nod. Sighing Bilbo stayed as long as he dared before slipping away and putting the ring back on. He had a lot of work to do. </p><p>***</p><p>It was several weeks before he found a solution, and even then it didn’t fully please him. He couldn’t swim after all, and someone had to pull the lever, so he would have to cling to the side of a barrel. </p><p>It was really the only solution he could think of. Durin’s day was still some time away, but he didn’t want to spend more time here than was strictly necessary. So he studied the guards’ rounds and hatched a plan and it was two weeks later that he was freeing the dwarrow.</p><p>Bilbo led them and felt that they were being much too loud. Still, at least it was just their armor making noise and not them talking or something. They even got into the barrels with nary a word, except Bofur “What about you?”</p><p>Bilbo shrugged and pulled the lever and jumped after the barrels with a splash. He grabbed hold of the closest barrel and they were washed down the river at an alarming speed. Bilbo felt what he could only sum up as fear as he desperately held to the barrel. </p><p>He didn’t much like the idea of drowning, have him die in a fight any day and he’d be pleased...but sinking to the bottom of some water source, unable to breathe? No thank you. Luckily they washed to shore and he only had bruises to show for it.</p><p>“Well, that went rather well” he stated as he got to his feet, feeling just slightly dizzy. Counting heads he saw everyone had made it and he smiled before turning and soon freezing in place.</p><p>There right in front of them, only separated by a lake and a town was Erebor. They had finally made it, and soon would be walking in the stone halls of their home once again. There was only the matter of the dragon to deal with...but hopefully it was dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorin watched as Bilbo slightly shivered, the dwobbit’s gaze on their home. He recalled then that Bilbo couldn’t swim. It was not for lack of trying to learn, it just seemed to be a thing that was unable to be done by his One. </p><p>He went to his One’s side and frowned “You need to stop being so reckless.” Bilbo huffed “What do you mean? I had everything planned out.” Thorin looked at Bilbo and sighed “You can’t swim, yet you didn’t get inside a barrel.”</p><p>Bilbo crossed his arms with a small wince and shivered a little harder. “Well, someone had to pull the lever you know? Besides, we all made it here.” Thorin looked over Bilbo, soaked and still shivering, and then he looked towards the mountain before turning his gaze to the town that lay closer.</p><p>“We should find passage over there, or even walk to it. We all need to dry off a bit and plus they may have weapons we can use.” Bilbo huffed “I doubt they have decent ones...plus we can build a fire here and dry out.” </p><p>Thorin thought this over. Even with their stay in the dungeons, they still had some time to spare until Durin’s Day arrived. They had made very good time traveling so far. “I suppose we can rest first, then make our way towards the town.”</p><p>Bilbo smiled and went to help set up a camp. All the dwarrow were glad to hear that they would rest before continuing. As if being in a dungeon had been hard work. Thorin rolled his eyes a little. <i>Dwarrow</i> he thought and shook his head before helping as well. </p><p>Bilbo sat close to the fire once it was ready and Thorin frowned as his One stripped. “What are you doing?” Bilbo looked at him “They will dry faster if Iay them out.” Bilbo got all the way to his smalls before stopping. Thorin gave him his cloak since it was mostly dry.</p><p>Bilbo gave him a thankful smile and sighed as he stretched out his feet closer to the warmth of the flames. “We are getting so close…” Thorin nodded “We are” he looked towards the mountain himself. It felt wonderful to see it again. </p><p>“It’s been so long…” Bilbo sighed and nodded, adjusting the cloak and wincing. Thorin moved closer “You are hurt…” Bilbo shook his head “It’s just the old wound acting up, I’ll be fine.” Thorin rubbed that arm lightly, careful of his touch.</p><p>Bilbo grinned and leaned against him, watching the fire until Bombur handed them food. Bilbo ate quickly and Thorin realized his One hadn’t likely gotten much food while in the dungeons. “Do you still need seven meals a day?” </p><p>Bilbo met his gaze and chuckled “It’s nice to have that much, but it isn’t extremely necessary. I got used to three meals soon after Smaug attacked.” A distant look entered the dwobbits eyes and Thorin hugged Bilbo to him. </p><p>Bilbo sighed and finished off his food “I’ll be fine.” Yes, he kept saying that… Thorin moved and kissed the top of his love’s head. “I know you will be” Bilbo smiled and kissed him lightly, which he returned happily.</p><p>When they parted Bilbo looked towards the mountain again. “I need to redraw my map. It’s a shame really, that I lost all my others.” Thorin chuckled “I’m sure the new ones will be just as nice, if not more so.” </p><p>Bilbo smirked and then set his food dish down, the dwobbit shuddered and then pressed against Thorin. “You are still cold…” Bilbo huffed “I’m not a furnace like you full-blooded dwarrow.” Thorin smiled some and moved so he could hold his One closer.</p><p>Bilbo snuggled against him easily and he sighed happily. It was nice, being able to hold his One close like this. It had been so long since he had been able to hold Bildin. To think he had to cross Middle Earth almost twice over and spend years alone to get the chance to do it.</p><p>Thorin held Bilbo a little tighter, partly because he was still sometimes afraid that this was just a dream. That when he woke up, Bilbo would be gone. Bilbo shifted “I’m not going anywhere, not if I can help it.” Thorin blinked and looked at his One.</p><p>Bilbo rolled his eyes “You said I was a dream out loud.” Thorin felt his face warm “Oh” Bilbo chuckled and kissed him. “I swear I will do everything in my power to stay with you until I die a natural death Thorin Durin.” </p><p>Thorin smiled wide “I swear the same Bilbo Baggins.” Bilbo chuckled and snuggled up against him more. “Good” Bilbo sighed again and then relaxed against him. Thorin kissed the top of Bilbo’s head again, then rest by the fire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys.</p><p>I'm being kicked out of my current home. They want me out by the 30th. <br/>So I most likely won't be able to update for a while, if at all after this. </p><p>Sorry about this you all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to visit my Tumblr https://fivedragonsstudios-ask.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>